Build talk:N/Mo Minister Cho's Estate Farmer
i have 1/2 words for ne1 trying to run this KD's. When you do it on HM all the warriors have shove. and on HM id suggest the prot/0 dmg version of 55hp That Twin 10:39, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :oh yh and master togo will die at the end....its REALLY annoying you need to bring monks That Twin 10:39, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Togo NEVER dies by me. Consume Corpse.Gelei 10:57, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::oh yh still id bring monks and keep em out of range of drops so he DEFINATELY wont die. i started making this: User:That Twin Tom/My Builds/Team - Minister Cho's HM but it still needs work. its not for farming but can run it on HM That Twin 10:59, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::The thing is that you must keep the monk so far to not get a part of loot, that it won't be able to heal Togo. That's why you must always run forward and kill foes before Togo gets there. Btw during the mission Togo will stuck as he will WAIT you to reach him but you are far away that time. So Togo isn't a problem. Gelei 04:33, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::::no when you have to fite the boss he can die if u have no monks cause you get transported togo and all. my bild relies on that othewr wise the 55 cant get there That Twin 11:55, 10 July 2008 (EDT) What's the point of farming this in HM anyways? Any special drops? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 11:56, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :HM has much better drops than NM, much better. And Minister Cho's Estate is one of the easiest place for solo HM farming if you have a correct build. It gives 2-10 rare items sometimes Elite Warrior and Elite Necro tome. So basically yeah Gelei 13:27, 20 July 2008 (EDT) If You want here is video, but with 55hp Monk/Necro http://youtube.com/watch?v=X_XQ2G9mCrQ CRPX 08:29, 21 July 2008 (EDT) is not better Shield of absorption than spirit bond???? :You can't keep that up always. Gelei 05:02, 12 August 2008 (EDT) I used this. OK i tried build just as he orig posted works perfect got expert not masters yet and togo never died and the stationary guards i just left there they don't do anything 19:31 Gmt +2 26 November (edt) this thing works like hell. i got masters the first try in HM and helped an friend out in NM Riktw 10:18, 13 December 2008 (EST) Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Monk Protection=10 HealingPrayers=8 Curses=12+1+3 SoulReaping=2+3SpiritBreezeHandsSpiritMendingBondSpiritCorpse/build Equipment *Usual stuff (5 Superior runes, not a Superior Vigor) *-50hp Grim Cesta Only thing is, the bosses take slightly longer :All right, but why you posted it in such big size? Use a small skill bar template next time plz Gelei 11:18, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::Those don't shot the attributes, this is fine. But remember to sign your comments (original person). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:20, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::Ahh yes that was me that put the build there, forgot to sign. :P Umm, how do I make the smaller templates, just out of interest.:) --Sam6555 20:19, 26 November 2008 (EST) what is the point of farming cho's estate? what are the good drops? why not just farm ectos? 19:35, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Rating That Twin Tom gave a rating, that said "works but slow because you have to kill everything on your own it would be faster (but less relibable) to just run a full team". Well, the thing is, solo farm ALWAYS work like that. So giving 3.0 this (because of solo) is quite weird until you have 5.0 rating on another solo farmer. Please correct the rating and/or the reason. Gelei 06:13, 11 October 2008 (EDT) I will give it 7 Animals Don't drop loot, do they? BeQuickOrBeDead 10:15, 12 December 2008 (EST) they dont drop loot to me lol Riktw 10:18, 13 December 2008 (EST) :Yeah, animals don't drop loot,m everyone else does, though. Gelei 11:21, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::They drop tomes, but that's all.75.92.46.118 14:59, 18 January 2009 (EST) coolƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 15:21, 18 January 2009 (EST) Shinobi Blades Drop here, right? —The preceeding '''signed' comment was added by'' Ekko (talk| ). 23:49, 18 January 2009 (EST) :Dunno if they drop from enemies, but they do from chests at least, got 1 there. --Lhoj 08:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Frustrated My necro isn't a factions character so I can't get on the island.This build looks to work like a charm, though. My 330 rit keeps failing because togo agroes. my one suggestion would be to switch mending for essence bond. one probably has enough healing from hb and sb to farm without mending. this could be switched for any maintained, perhaps? some more damage? :You can go there, tbvh. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:55, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::Feel free to adjust the build for your own needs. Gelei 12:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) :you can get to Shing Jea without being Factions char. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Before I saw the consume corpse Idea, what I used to do was bond master togo and his friend with life bond, and let them do the tanking, while I roj, and prot them with shielding hands and shield of absoprtion when they needed extra help, heal them with dismiss condition, and keep balthazars spirit on yourself, and maybe on master togo too, it will give him more energy to cast spells. Smity Smitington 02:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Optimized So I was messing around with this idea on my monk, and found probably the fastest possible build for farming minister cho's estate. It is a 600 monk build, and kills most mobs before the first ss recharges: prof=Mo/N death=1 cur=12 smi=10 pro=8+1+1 div=2+1SpiritBondSpiritSignetCorpseRetributionBondSpirit/build Usage *Switch your armor around so that smiting is 10+1+3 when you cast retribution, it should deal 19 damage, then switch back to above attributes. You want your hp to be atleast 580. Watch spirit bond cus you will need to spam it like crazy. With this build it's almost faster to kill the animals in minister cho's zoo than try to run passed them. The most challenging part is the groups with Scribes, cast ss on the scribe, so that the warriors keep you alive while you are on fire and spirit of pain takes your health down. This build is 2-3 times faster than original for most mobs, and is still very fast on the bosses. Smity Smitington 01:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) prof=Mo/N death=6 cur=12 pro=11+1+1 div=2+1SpiritBondSpiritural's hammermindbenderCorpseBondSpirit/build imo--Relyk 06:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Then make it a 55 build, the one above was 600 only to make better use of retribution I think. --Sam6555 06:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Problem with by urals hammer is the recharge. Idea with my build is that it takes 10 seconds to kill a group, then u walk 5 feet to the next group and repeat, no downtime. Smity Smitington 06:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::20 seconds to walk 5 feet, you got yourself some bad lag there ^^ --Sam6555 06:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Either u misread or I am misunderstanding you. There is 20 seconds of downtime with the "By Urals Hammer" build, no downtime with the retribution build. Smity Smitington 07:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Video Got a video here that actually uses the bar on this page... Should we add it? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ncq7-_AM76I Templar612 19:59, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Other Uses This can be used to farm the explorable area too although it's much harder, but you get more drops and cause there are afflicted too in the area you can get plagueborn stuff. And the whole are can be vanquished :) my first solo vanquish ever :] SS + IP # Spiteful Spirit in place of Spoil Victor and Insidious Parasite in place of Necrosis. I've been running this mission with these two indeed, and found... there's no need for Spirit Bond! If you replace Spirit Bond with Essence Bond or another damage skills (MoP?) the only hard part of the run will be encountering a group with Sickened Scribe(s) in it. So, when you meet those, hex a warrior with Insidious Parasite and hex the scribe with SS. You'll find that the burning now will not kill you :) Pastafarian Hunter 20:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Skill list 55 with spirit bond? I can't make heads nor tails of this build--ToadnoChikara 14:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :It heals before damage is reduced. --''Short'' 14:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, i see, making it maintainable with 1 enchant instead of the usual SoA/Shielding hands on most 55 builds--ToadnoChikara 14:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Shove "Guards can use Shove, but they won't do it unless you're moving." - This is no longer true. -- 14:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry to say he is right. This run is a lot more difficult now that the guards use shove everytime it recharges. You can either synchronize your casting of skills (hard against groups of 3)or use IAU to try and prevent the KD. Both are difficult. --WGreg April 25, 2010 ::Same problems. I advise IAU but I don't know if its long enough. rip build :( :::There, I fixed it. Just ran this and it works perfectly fine. "I am Unstoppable!" could work as well since most groups die before it would run out. --Smity the Smith 22:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC)